earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Wong
'''Mike_Wong '''is a redstoner, builder on EarthMC Terra Nova. He is from Hong Kong in real life, and he settled in Ayutthaya, Angkor, Canberra, Melbourne, Mildura, and currently in CoomaCooma. His favourite pieces of Minecraft C418 disc are C418-Stal, C418-Mutation and C418-Cat. Brief Introduction Mike_Wong is currently the Lord of Cooma. He gave a large contribution to renovate the town from a large farm to a prosperous town. He invited 23 new residents (almost all the current population) after he settled the town. History Early History Mike_Wong first spawned in the middle part of Mexico on the 21 Mar 2019. With no basic knowledge of the towny, he just randomly get some wood and live in a little mine he made for a short period. Ayutthaya After he knew that there is towny on the server, he soon asked for a town to join and a player called Of_Russia (later known as Runaan35) invited him to join Ayutthaya. After he joined Ayutthaya, the first thing he did was building his own house. You can see the outlook of the first house he built in Ayutthaya in the table below. However, the next day that Mike finished his house, Of_Russia sold Ayutthaya without notifying Mike. Of_Russia was exiled from Cambodia by Napoleon (former King of Cambodia) because he was the heir of Vietnam but he wanted Cambodia as well. Moreover, the Queen of Vietnam rejected him to be the heir of Vietnam. Therefore, because of all these political reasons, Mike had to leave the first town he joined in EMC life. Additionally, this picture was shot on 15th July when Mike was going to Ayutthaya with Runaan35. Undoubtedly, all the chests in his house were raided. Angkor After Of_Russia sold Ayutthaya, Mike was mad at Of_Russia because he already built his house and beautiful storage under his house. Nevertheless, Mike still followed Of_Russia's path and joined Angkor. Mike built a house with the same design as the previous one in Ayutthaya. Peaceful days passed by, Siamese-Khmer War came. The town of Angkor was officially in war. The attackers from Siam came and Mike was the first one to fight with them. However, after a couple of minutes, Khmer conditionally surrendered to Siam with a message which read "Stop attacking us and we'll be your puppet". Mike was disappointed at the “cowardice” of Khmer and was planning to leave the town of Angkor by swimming out of the border. Unfortunately, Mike was caught when he was escaping and he died with nothing left include the 26 gold in his inventory. Canberra As life has to be continued, Mike asked for joining a town and the Mayor of Canberra, Duzy_, invited him to Canberra. He joined at once. Again, he built his house first with the same design as the two houses previously. But at this time, he built the house three layers. He then built a 2-chunk farm building for the crops that were used for trade. However, to maintain the prosperity of Canberra, Mike had to remove his building for more residential plots in Canberra. He then bought the plot that is across his house and built a new farm building but in 1-chunk only. Mike is an absolute builder in Minecraft, that's why he built a fountain in a little corner of Canberra. Melbourne After a short period, the leader of United_Australia (now disbanded into TerraAustralis, New_Australia), Duzy_ suggested Mike and his friend TCCGPlayz to help CoffeeTom to manage and settle the town of Melbourne. Coffeetom soon added the duo as town councillors. Within the time of wielding power, Mike and TCCGPlayz rearranged the layout of roads and flatten the whole of Melbourne. By the same token, Mike removed an acacia skyscraper. Coincidentally, after the skyscraper removal, the United_Australia disbanded back into Australia, TerraAustralis, etc. Mike and TCCGPlayz left Melbourne and temporarily join Mildura because the mayor of Mildura is also from Hong Kong in real life. Mildura TCCGPlayz and Mike both bought a plot in Mildura. However until now (16 Jul 2019), Mike hadn't built anything in the plot in Mildura. It is because soon after Mike joined Mildura, Duzy_ got mayor job in Cooma for Mike and he gladly accepted. He left town when _Dr_Fu_ and Duzy_ are both online. Cooma _Dr_Fu_ announced independence from TerraAustralis and joined Australia instead. Duzy_ paid 210g for Cooma and _Dr_Fu_ soon handover the power to Mike and Mike was officially Mayor of Cooma at 26 Jun 2019. He put many efforts in developing Cooma and gave a great contribution to the Cooma revolution. See what he had done by clicking here. Towns *Ayutthaya *Angkor *Canberra *Melbourne *Mildura *Cooma Friends *TCCGPlayz *KehoeW (aka KehoeWan, C0Pa_423) *GreenmanYT *hayden0525 *xiaoA233 *DukeOfEpicness2 *XxSlayerMCxX MikeyOuO (talk) 15:07, July 16, 2019 (UTC+8)